Lost Contract
by Eclair1998
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Sebastian Michaelis's past contracts? Well, on this particular day, he is reunited with a contract he never fulfilled. How will he be able to take care of both contracts: the Earl Phantomhive and the one he just found? Story is better than summery. Please read and review.
1. Rescued

Rescued

The carriage shook and bounced down the empty streets of London. Snow mimicked feathers as they peacefully and slowly floated from the black sky. It was below twenty degrees. A cold night, it was. Cold enough to freeze a tear, though it was odd having such cold weather near the end of October. Still, the night had its capability. It was a night that reminded one of a time he was once human. The atmosphere surprisingly reminded him of the London Fire less than sixteen months ago, along with the split angel, the seemingly human dog, the devilish, sadistic, _masochistic_ butler, and a soul nearly being devoured. Then came more memories; the memories that led up to an unexpected ending.

That bratty Alois Trancy and his trendy butler Claude . . . Oh, how he despised them both. Those two were the start of a messy situation. Two butlers were driven to war over a human soul. A soul of revenge and hatred. They were so intrigued with the soul that one deliberately stabbed one of his masters in the back, literally. That led to the fight of the two butlers, which led to trickery and deception, which led to obsession, which led to two minds in one body, which led to a third party contract with yet another demon.

Confusing, yes? But it all comes together. Because of that third contract, he turned into a demon, binding his butler to forever be his. In other words, butler, be damned as your life turns to hell, for you must serve a bratty and prideful noble for all eternity . . . No. Hell would be better. That was his butler's origin. His inception.

Cold air seeped through the thin windows of the carriage. The light wind blew and stuck the snow onto it, but it was soon melted away by the warm breath of a little Phantomhive. All of those things – the demons, the contracts, the combined souls, and the past - ran through Ciel's mind. What else could a demon think of on a frozen night?

Ciel, in deep thought, rested his left cheek on his knuckles. He blankly stared out into the distance, passed the white snow. Sebastian Michaelis, his demon butler who was sitting across from him, merely took note of his master's thoughtful expression. Ever since the day of his "awakening," he has been falling into space, thinking about the past and how it can never be returned.

'_Once something is truly taken, one can never get it back, no matter how much they struggle._' That phrase range through Sebastian's head like a bell – constantly and loudly – as he analyzed the young lord's demeanor. He never paid attention to it or its meaning . . . until his freedom was taken away. He has yet to smile since that day; he has yet to remove the sad, stolid expression created from the failure of devouring a soul . . . from the blunder of even agreeing to the contract with a brat in the first place. Was he so desperate (for a hateful soul)?

"Young master," the butler began. Ciel continued to stare out the window, failing to acknowledge his butler's call. Nonetheless, Sebastian chose to proceed. "Is there an annoying spec on the glass, or are you just in deep thought again?"

Ciel frowned, tilted his head up, and glanced at his butler. The demon merely displayed a straight face. No true interest whatsoever. A mere question to pass the time. "Just a thought," he responded.

"May I ask what it was about?"

No answer.

"Are you reviewing the events at tonight's ball? Or perhaps you're thinking about tomorrows return?"

Ciel took his cheek from his knuckles and stared with slight surprise. _That's right,_ he thought. _Tomorrow . . . I go back . . . How long has it been? Perhaps a year. A year spent in the pits of hell. A year away from home. Now, I've come back. Yes . . . we were subjected to stay in Hell till one of us was called on for another contract, but for some peculiar reason, we were able to travel back and forth between the two worlds. I wonder why that is._

"They'll be happy for your return, my lord," Sebastian said, interrupting his master's train of thought. "Especially Lady Elizabeth." He turned his head and stared through the glass to the calm waters. But what was there to see? What was there to admire or look forward too? What was . . . huh?

Ciel lowered his head. He stared as he rubbed his naked thumb. It used to be clothed . . . with a blue, diamond, Phantomhive ring. It was a ring that held many memories of past ancestors. Oh, how he missed the feel of that ring. Now, he'd be able to get it back.

"Once something is truly lost, I'm afraid one can never get it back," said Ciel, still rubbing his thumb.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the phrase - while continuing to gaze curiously out the window - here it is appearing once again. The repetition could really irk a listener.

Lord Phantomhive continued with, "Should I be overwhelmed with joy of being out of hell and being back in the world of the living? Will everything simply restore itself to normal? Will I continue to be the Earl Phantomhive of the Phantomhive estate once I return to the manor? How would I even explain my sudden return from the dead?" He seized to rub his thumb further. "No. I'm afraid it won't be that easy." He placed his hand on his right eye-patch. "Sebastian, you helped me stay alive while I performed the duties of being the Queen's guard dog, yet I've retired from that position. And this contract, this bond, it bounds you to me for all eternity. Now what can I do with an eternity. Even if I were to fall in love, how can I love someone who is dead? Someone who ages? So . . . I'm afraid . . . things will never be the same."

Ciel looked up from his hand and locked his eyes on his butler. "Do you agree, Sebastian? Huh?"

Sebastian's attention was elsewhere. He stared intensely at something beyond the glass, and he couldn't help but glue his eyes to that something. An unknown force was chaining his eyes to that something, telling him not to look away – forcing him actually. This slightly irritated the noble.

"Sebastian, are you even listening? Sebastian."

The demon blinked out of his trance before realizing the lord was speaking to him. "My apologizes, my lord," he said with his head slightly turned towards his master, yet his eyes were still glued to the outside. "I suddenly . . . spaced out."

Ciel's forehead wrinkled. "Do you have any idea as to what I'd just said?" It was too late. The demon was staring into the distance again. Ciel began to grind his teeth. "What in the bloody hell are you staring at?" He stood up and stepped over to Sebastian's window. It was completely dark out with the acceptation of a few street lamps.

_What is he staring at? _he thought._ All I see is darkness . . . and lights reflecting off the water. _He leaned closer to the glass. His eyes were desperate to find even a small hint of something interesting enough to catch his butler's eyes. Suddenly, he spotted that something.

Ciel screwed up his eyes, trying to focus on a particular shadow in the water. It was moving up and down with the small waves of the water. Its back and its head hunched out, hiding the rest of the identity under the deep blue. Ciel's eyes grew wide.

"Sebastian!" he said sternly with a hint of anger. The demon slowly turned his head to face his lord. "You see that figure out in the lake. Why are you just sitting there?"

Sebastian glanced back out the window. "Young master, you have neglected to give me the order to do so."

Ciel's eyes slanted. "So if _I_ were to be in a situation where_ I_ was drowning, you wouldn't jump in to rescue me unless _I_ issued the order? How black is your heart? Is one even beating inside you?"

The demon ignored the little Phantomhive. _Your heart has grown black as well_, young master, he thought to himself. _The innocence you once had is merely a mask now_.

Ciel growled as he reached out to grab his butler by his collar. His eyes gradually eluded from a deep blue to a blood red. At first, Sebastian was surprised, but that feeling quickly dissipated. The butler sighed.

"First of all, my lord," he began. "You wouldn't drown due to the fact that you are now a demon. Secondly, our contract states that your safety comes first, so that's hardly an analogy. Besides, it's just a human. Nothing we should be concerned with."

Ciel's face scrunched up. He forcefully pushed Sebastian, releasing his collar. Before his butler could tell what his next move was, a small hand whipped across his face. His cheek immediately turned a dark pink. A thin stream of blood trickled down the corner of his lips and down to his chin. The butler's eyes narrowed as they grew . . . no, burned with fury and irritation.

It's been a while since Sebastian had been slapped by his master. In fact, the last time it had occurred was when little Phantomhive was still human. Back then, his little slaps merely stung, but now, as a demon, he didn't know his own strength. Consequently, his slaps felt like hard punches and kicks to the groin. Oh, what pain he felt.

"I may be a demon," Ciel preached with authority and feeling, "but I am _not _heartless."

Soon after, he flung the door of the carriage open and jumped onto the concert street. After a couple rolls and topples, he ended up in a kneeling position. Then, he sprung up onto his feet and took off. Sebastian watched as he did so. When he knew his master paid no attention to him, he placed a hand on his pink cheek. It stung and throbbed. Sebastian flicked the blood off the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

_Damn brat,_ he thought. _Though he's a demon, he still preserves for human life._

"Sebastian!"

The butler could hear his master call out to him. As his loyal servant, he had to obey the call. So, taking his sweet time, he jumped out of the carriage and watched as it rolled away.

"Young master, what shall we do about the carriage?" he asked.

"Worry about that later." Ciel's voice was nearly panicked and rushed. "There are more important things to fret about."

Ciel was leaning over the rail of the bridge they currently occupied. He looked out at the figure in the water and confirmed it was indeed a person. Soon, Sebastian strolled to his side.

"What shall you have me do, young master." The butler's voice was monotone. There was no care or concern in it. He merely wished be rid of the task to come.

Ciel faced his tall butler, removing his eye-patch, though it was unnecessary. His eyes were back to their original blue. "This is an order," he began. "Rescue that person in the lake."

Automatically, Sebastian responded, "Yes, my lord," before leaping off the bridge and diving into the water. Like a turbo submarine, he swam with impossible speed out into the middle of the large lake. When he reached the shadow, he wrapped one arm around the figure's waist. The other brushed against its chest while trying to push the face out of the water. In doing so, he could feel something round, firm, yet squeezable. In that instant, he distinguished the figure as female.

Still holding the lady by the waist, Sebastian turned onto his side. While the unconscious girl rested on the butler's side, the demon scissor kicked till he was underneath the bridge. It was then that he forcefully thrust himself out of the water with a strong whip of his legs – a dolphin kick. He jumped over the rail and landed safely near his master. Gingerly, he placed the stranger flat on her stomach on the cold side walk.

"Honestly," said Sebastian with a flick of his wet gloves. He grabbed the tips of his long, black coat with a thumb and index finger. "This was a perfectly expensive coat made out of the finest material. Now look at it." Water dripped from the tips of his hair and the tips of his attire. A small puddle formed underneath him, which quickly began to freeze over.

"Quit worrying about your jacket and resuscitate her!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian sighed. He knelt down, lowered his head, and placed his right hand on his heart. "As you wish, my lord."

With gentle hands, he reached out and grabbed the girl's left shoulder then turned her onto her back. After lightly brushing away the female's hair sticking on her face, he froze. His orange-red eyes widened as he leaned away from the girl. Ciel took note of this.

"Sebastian?" began the young Phantomhive. He looked from his butler, to the girl, back to his butler. "What's wrong?" Ciel looked down to see Sebastian's shaking hands. He looked back up to see his mouth open ajar. _What's wrong with him?_ he thought. "Sebastian, snap out of it. Sebastian!" Ciel looked back at the girl. Her skin was turning a deeper blue from lying on the frozen cement. "Sebastian! Sebastian, snap out of it! She's dying!"

_Dying?_

Sebastian blinked a couple before realizing his master was speaking to him yet again. "I'm sorry, my lord." He placed the girl's arms to her sides. Then, he leaned in to tilt her chin up to the black sky. Before proceeding with his order, he put his lips to her ear.

In a low tone – low enough to keep the master from overhearing – Sebastian whispered, "Forgive me for what I am about to do. "

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he watched the lips of his butler mouth something he could not make out. _What is he saying?_ he thought.

"Now then," said Sebastian aloud. "I shall begin the resuscitation."

Sebastian analyzed the female's attire. She was wearing a torn, olive-green ball gown. The dress was so deformed that he could see straight to her lingerie. Without hesitation, Sebastian ripped open the girl's corset, tearing away some of the lace and silk. He then griped the tip of the girl's chin, tilting it even further. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Immediately, he began to pump his own breath into her lungs. Then, after removing his lips, he place one hand over the other. The demon gently placed them onto the girl's chest, forcefully pushing up and down. He repeated the steps three more times.

Tilt. Breathe. Pump.

Tilt. Breathe. Pump.

Tilt. Breathe. Pump.

"Come on," he said with desperation. "Breathe. Breathe!"

Tilt! Breathe! Pump!

Tilt! Breathe! Pump!

Tilt! Breathe! Pump!

Sebastian increased the force of his pump against her bosoms. A disorderly mien plastered his master's face.

_This is unusual,_ thought Ciel_. I've never seen him put so much effort into an order like this_._ So why now?_

Sebastian forcefully pressed his lips against the stranger's, constantly blowing air into her water-filled lungs. "Breathe, damn it!" he spat through gritted teeth. "Breathe!"

Finally, after pushing down on her chest one last time, the girl hacked up a forceful amount of water. She hysterically coughed and gaged until every ounce had escaped her lungs. Regurgitated water soiled the girl's face along with her attire.

Sebastian let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness," he whispered. Without being told to do so, the butler scooped the girl into his arms and turned to the young Earl. "What shall we do now, my lord?"

Ciel merely stared at his butler, wondering about his sudden change. His sudden desire to save a human. _That _particular human. He had just gone from "I have no regard of saving a human life, so let's get this over with" to "I must save this stranger. She's dying."

"Young master?"

The young Phantomhive wrapped his eye-patch around his right eye and walked past his butler, refusing to make eye contact with him. "We continue what we originally planned: we go to the hotel."

. . .

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to turn your head and reframe from peeking. "

"Oh, please. I would never think of doing such a thing."

"You never know. Young boys your age can fall prey to the fair skin of a beautifully, comatose maiden."

"Spare me the humor, Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as his master turned to face the door. When he knew his sight was limited, he turned to face the rest of the room: The room was lit with a dim candle. Two queen sized beds – with white comforters - were lined up against the right brown wall. A small gap was in between them. One small, interior nightstand stood against the wall in between both beds. A large squared window occupied the far end of the room. A small, oak dresser rested in the center on the left wall.

Sebastian removed the first set of sheets before gingerly placing the girl on the bed closest to the window. Its white surface began to darken.

"Now, Sebastian," said Ciel. "How are _you_ going to reframe from viewing the strangers body?"

"What are you trying to say, my lord? Are you inquiring that I am to reframe from viewing this woman's body, even if it means saving her life?"

"Right, cause she's going to die from a little cold," he said sarcastically. Ciel thought for a second. "Yes."

A light returned grin slithered across the butler's face. "I have my methods." He eyed the green dress along with its tears. "I don't think she'll mind," he said before ripping off a long piece of silk. He then covered his eyes with the fabric, using it as a blindfold. "Now then . . ."

"Sebastian, wait."

The butler seized his movement. "Yes?"

Ciel's face slightly blushed. "Try to avoid touching any inappropriate places."

Sebastian's grin grew a tad bit. "Yes, sir."

Trying to avoid touching any "inappropriate" places, the demon started at the base of the dress, assuming it would be more difficult if he started from the top. Instead of slipping the dress over her head, Sebastian ripped the outfit in two - since it was already torn - then casually slid it from underneath her. For the lingerie . . . that proved to be a challenge.

He had already torn off her corset, so that was one challenge avoided. And the leggings slid off easily, literally. But now . . . he had to remove her soaked panties – good thing she wasn't wearing a brazier. "Here we go," he said. He placed his hands on the girl's thighs and worked his way up to her hips. When he felt the last bit of clothing, he grabbed a hold of it with his left hand. With the other, he turned her onto her side. Her back was facing him.

"Are you quit finished yet?" asked Ciel.

"Just a second longer, young master," Sebastian responded.

The butler gripped the piece of underwear on the side of her hip. He then quickly disconnected the laces and slid the panties in between her legs. After, he threw it over into the pile of shredded clothes. As a final touch, he slid the covers over her naked body. Finally, he removed his blindfold and admired his work.

"Alright. You can look now."

Ciel slowly turned his head to see his butler with an armful of torn and soaking clothes. Sebastian walked to the dresser and placed them there.

"I'll discard these in the morning," he said. "Now master, it's your turn."

Ciel sat on the bed closest to the door and let his butler undress him. After removing his eye patch and placing it on the interior nightstand, he started with the boots and moved up. When he was completely undressed, Sebastian slipped his white night-gown over his head. He then sipped his arms through the sleeves before straightening out the gown.

"Alright," Sebastian said as he stood up straight.

Ciel placed himself under his covers. Instantly, his eyes floated to the strange girl. Her motionless body intrigued his curiosity. "What was she doing in the lake?" he asked, not looking for an answer, but more of an opinion.

"I'm not sure, my lord," said Sebastian as he unbuttoned his wet, fancy coat. "Falling off a boat, being thrown into the lake, suicide . . . There could be any number of reasons." He flailed his coat like it was a bed sheet, flicking off access water. He then walked over to the window and bent it over the curtain pole. Shortly after, he walked over to the suit cases – somehow he was able to catch up to the carriage to retrieve them - and extracted a white, drying towel. Then, he walked to the girl's bed side. Ciel took note of every action.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sebastian as he opened the towel, placing it underneath the girl's wet hair. He never turned to look at his master's face.

Ciel waited a moment before answering, "You seemed rather desperate when you were saving that girl. I'm curious as to why that is."

Sebastian froze. He was bent over the girl. His right hand was still in her light brown hair. His eyes gradually moved down from the girl's unconscious face to her voluptuous breasts. However, sexual thoughts hadn't crossed his mind . . . only curiosity. As he gripped the sheets with his free hand, he said to his master, "I was merely trying to carry out your order. Nothing more, nothing less."

A small smirk formed on Ciel's face. He looked down towards his bed sheets. "Something tells me you're lying."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sebastian. He gradually pealed the sheet off of the girl's bosoms. He leaned forward to try to get a better view of something.

"Well, you . . . huh?" Ciel turned his head just in time to see a misunderstanding. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

His butler froze once more. Slowly, Sebastian reversed his actions and pulled up the sheets, re-covering the girl's bosoms. He positioned his hands to his sides and took a tall posture. Ciel's eyes narrowed as his butler turned around to reveal a masked, or fake, smile.

"Nothing, my lord," he responded. "At least . . . not to you."

Ciel merely stared. _'Nothing,' he says. _"Alright, then answer me this . . ." Sebastian's smile faded. "When you saw the girl's face on the bridge, why did you look so surprised?"

Silence. What was the butler to tell him?

"Well," the demon began. "I was merely astounded by- "

"The truth, Sebastian." Ciel harshly interrupted his butler's lie. "That's an order. Or have you forgotten about the contract? You are to be truthful; never lie to me." Sebastian's eyes slightly narrowed. He remembered, but he wasn't trying to lie. He was trying to avoid telling the truth with another truth. "Now," he continued. "Did you recognize this girl?"

Sebastian hesitated. He knew he had to obey the command, but the truth . . ? He sighed. His head slightly turned so he could see the girl out of the corner of his eye. "Her name is Éclair. She's from southern France." A light grin crept on his face. "I first met her when you were a mere child – eight years old. It's been six years now." He twisted his body to get a full view of the back of her head. "If I'm not mistaken, she should be 22 by now." _Should be . . ._

"You're joking," said Ciel with a disbelieving chuckle. "That's impossible. She looks as though she is still sixteen."

"I assure you, this is not a joke. What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't tell this simple truth to my lord?" Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian walked over to the dresser and grabbed the candle. "I know this is probably me asking for too much, but can we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

"What?" The young Earl stared at his butler with most curiosity. What was he hiding? After a couple more awkward seconds, Ciel nodded. With that, Sebastian's grin slightly grew.

"Thank you, master," he said before blowing out the candles. "Until tomorrow . . ."

**A/N: Soooooo . . . how was the first chapter? Interested to read more? Even if you all say yes or no, I'd still continue it. Anyway, I'm writing this to tell my readers that you'll see a lot of real life things (video links to YouTube, songs that fit a scene, etc.) throughout this story, because I think it gives you a better view of some scenes in the story. So, enjoy.**

**(Oh, and I know Claude didn't actually stab Alois in the back)**

**P.S. **

**Normally I update chapters every weekend, but because I'm coming to the end of one of my InuYasha fanfics ("Sesshomaru, In Love?"), I'll update whenever I have the chance. **


	2. Unexpected Visit

Unexpected Visit

Ciel's eyes sleepily lagged open to the center of his pupils. Besides a light lining from the silver moon, the room was filled with nothing but darkness. It was a glass container filled with obscure ink; pitch black. Ciel rolled over to face Éclair's backbone. He adjusted, tossed, and shook till he was contented. Then, he roughly flocked the thin, white sheets over his shoulder. How long had it been since he'd slept in a bed? Too long.

_What time is it? _he asked himself. _Perhaps three or four, I suppose._

The young Earl closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but something restrained him. As Ciel stayed still in the frozen night, a small mumble adventured into his ears. He twitched at the sudden sound. Growing attentive, Ciel perked up his ears. After listening to the drabble for a couple of minutes, he realized that it was his own butler's voice.

_Sebastian?_ he thought. His eyes slightly opened. His butler, who was wearing his black suit like normal, was camouflaged with the darkness. Though it was hard for him to focus on the shadow, he knew the demon's back was facing him.

Sebastian sat behind Éclair near the edge of the bed in the gap. His broken eyes burned deep into her skin as the back his gloved hand stroked her cheek. "It's been too long," he whispered. A saddened grin traveled across his face. "What has happened to you over the years? I haven't been able to see." He leaned towards her dried face. Before pecking her on the cheek, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Just as Sebastian looked up, turning his head to face his master, Ciel quickly shut his eyes. _What had I just seen? _he thought_. What had I just heard? Did my butler just display [human] feeling? Can demons even do that? What in the world drove him to kiss her, a human, even if on the cheek? Ever since he saw that girl's face, he had tended to her like she was his own master. What's their chemistry?_

Many questions bottled into the boy's brain, too much and too fast for him to handle or even process. Ciel deeply exhaled, decreasing the tension in his small body. It wasn't until he started thinking that he realized he had held his breath. His sudden inhalation brought Sebastian's eyes to the boy's seemingly sleeping face. The sad smile still plastered his handsome demeanor.

"Young master," he said.

Ciel reframed from responding. If he didn't, Sebastian would find out he was awake. To make his counterfeit slumber more believable, he tried to maintain his steady breathing, raising and lowering his chest like a customary sleeper.

"Young master," Sebastian said again.

Still nothing.

Sebastian glanced back over to the acquaintance of his before standing onto his feet. He walked over to Ciel, leaned closer to his face, and pressed his lips near his ear. As he looked down towards little Phantomhive, he whispered, "I'm sorry for waking you, my lord. I'll explain my actions when the sun has risen. Till then, sleep well." With that, the butler soundlessly left the room.

When Ciel heard the door click shut, he shot his head up from the pillow and sat up. He tightly gripped the thin, blanched sheets. _'I'll explain my actions?'_ he thought. _What does he mean? He needs to explain more than just his sudden values for human life. _He looked over towards the unconscious female. _Who is that girl?_

As he thought more about the night's events, he eased himself back onto his pillow. His eyes were fixed on Éclair's back. He couldn't figure out the connection between her and his butler. The more he thought, the more it pushed him into a deep slumber.

In what seemed like a second, Ciel heard a familiar sound. After that sound dissipated, he could feel a heavy, heated beam burn into his face. He instantaneously retreated under the covers, finally recognizing the actions from so long ago; Sebastian had opened the curtains to the nippy morning sun.

"Time to wake up, my lord," said Sebastian as he tied the curtains to the sides of the window.

"NNuuggghh," Ciel groaned. "That can't be. I just closed my eyes. That was too quick. It can't be morning." He rolled onto his stomach and arched his back like a kitten, still underneath the covers.

Sebastian let out a light chuckle. "Yes, well, it's been a while since we've seen the sun. You close your eyes for five minutes, and you wake up to the morning light the next. Sleep still fascinates me. Now come."

Ciel peeked out from underneath the covers to see Sebastian standing in front of him with the day's outfit. He held a white dress shirt connected to a green vest along with brown shorts and heeled shoes. The boy's eye patch still laid peacefully on the nightstand.

The young Earl blinked. "What, no black?"

"I thought this would be more appropriate for your return," said the butler. "You don't want Lady Elizabeth to think less of you on your first day back now do you? You don't want her to think of you as melancholy."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The young lord flung to white sheets from over his body, sat at the edge of the bed, and reached his arms to the ceiling. A loud yawn escaped him.

"How careless of you, my lord," said Sebastian as he set the layers of clothing on the side of his master. He grabbed the dress shirt. "You must have really enjoyed your night's rest."

Ciel nodded as he said, "Mm hmm. You were right." The butler lifted his night wear over his head. The young earl then outstretched his arms like a cross, allowing his shirt to be slid on. "Sleeping is a luxury. It feels nice."

A deep frown precipitously plastered Sebastian's face as he buttoned his master's shirt from the top, moving down. "I'm sure it does," he whispered.

"Huh?" Ciel noticed the sudden low tone and expression plaster his butler's face. He merely analyzed the poor demeanor as the older demon slipped up his shorts. After fastening the trousers, Sebastian proceeded to the shoes. As a final touch, he stood up, grabbed the black eye patch, and tied it around his master's head. With his work finished, he stepped back, ending his movement with a tall posture and hands pinned to his side.

Ciel stared into Sebastian's glum, crimson eyes, wondering what could be on his mind. Then, he suddenly remembered what he had seen in the middle of the night. At first, he thought it was a mere dream, but then he recalled the soft whisper in his ear and the soft shutting of the room's door. The image of his butler stroking the girl's cheek and apologizing to her filled his thoughts with marvel.

_What was that about?_ he thought.

Just as the Earl opened his mouth to ease his curiosity, Sebastian turned towards the dresser and said, "Today's schedule is a simple one." He tied the torn silk from the night before over his eyes. (Ciel noticed that the pile of torn clothes were nowhere to be seen). He then walked over to the window to remove his long, jet-black coat, draping it over his arm like a towel. As he ambled over towards Éclair, navigating with only his memory of the room, he continued with, "We leave here around nine-thirty to go have breakfast at the Les Deux Salons, a popular French restaurant with breakfast to die for from what I understand. We then leave and arrive at the mansion near noon. After, you have the rest of the day to catch up with old friends."

"Is that so?" said the Earl. He watched as Sebastian widely opened his coat, laying it beside the girl. He then felt for the girl's shoulders before rolling her back onto the attire. _What is he doing?_

"Master, please discontinue gawking and reframe from peeking."

Ciel jumped with surprise at his butler's sudden outburst. His face slightly flushed. "I wasn't gawking," he spat before turning his head. "And how would you know? You're blind folded."

A slender grin formed on the butler's face. He slid the girl's arms into his jacket before responding, "I can feel your eyes burning into my back. It's most uncomfortable."

Ciel snuffed a, "Tch," before jumping onto his feet. He stomped over to Sebastian's side, watching him blindly, yet skillfully, button up the jack, starting from the top and working down. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I'm trying not scar you for all eternity, young master. Seeing the erotic image of a woman's exposed physique can overcome any man. Even a demon one." Sebastian's grin grew wider. Of course _he'd_ know.

"What are you imposing, Sebastian." The young demon leaned in to stare at the girl's breasts. "Are you saying that if I take even the slightest peek at the girl's bosoms, I'll-" Ciel stopped mid-sentence. When he viewed Éclair's chest, he could have sworn he saw a violet symbol on the inside of her right bosom. "W- . . . wha-" He couldn't get the words out. _What is that? _he thought._ No . . . No, that can't be . . . That's impossible isn't it? Why . . . Why, it looks like . . ._

"Young master?" Sebastian snapped Ciel out of his trance. The boy hadn't realized his butler had completed buttoning up the coat, though his blind fold was still laced over his eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"You stopped your words, young lord." He removed his blind fold. "To add, you zoned out."

"I-I-I did?"

Sebastian lightly chuckled. "I told you you couldn't handle the sight." He glanced at the confused boy before turning back towards Éclair. He slid the girl's long, dried hair from her face and admired her agape mouth before scooping her up into his arms.

Ciel observed every action. _He's doing this without my telling him to,_ he thought. _Again._

Sebastian casually turned to face his lord. "Well, young master, shall we be off?" The young Earl stared at him, wondering who that man standing in front of him was. "Young master?"

Ciel gawped for a couple more seconds before lifting his arms as though he were Frankenstein. Sebastian merely ogled, wondering what his lord was trying to communicate. He gave him a questioning look. And after a few more seconds, Ciel asked, "What about _my_ jacket?"

. . .

A familiar carriage, one that unexpectedly visited there so many times the last year, drove up and parked itself in front of the Phantomhive manor.

"My Lady, should I accompany you?"

There was a pause. "No. I need to do this on my own. You can stay in the carriage. I won't take too long."

A small pink slipper, occupied by a small foot clothed in white stockings, exited the transporter, using the metal step on the side of the door to aid her to the smooth ground. Before closing the door, she waved to her servant. She then turned and walked up the small steps to the front entrance of the pale-yellow manor. With the back of her light-pink gloved hand, she knocked on one of the double egresses. Though it was soft, the sound echoed throughout the house.

There were four servants: two were in the kitchen preparing lunch, one was in his studies keeping tabs on finances and updating the Phantomhive diary, and the last was cleaning the side of the rails in the middle of the large stair case. When the low knock reached her ears, she seized her housework and stared at the door through her specs. She stood motionless. Nothing sounded.

"Humph. I could have sworn I heard a knock," she said. Just as she turned to continue her cleaning, she heard the knock again. She left her cleaning cloth on the rail and walked down to the bottom of the steps, wiping her hands on her apron as she did. "I'm not crazy. I did hear a knock, I did."

The maid cracked the heavy door open once she reached it. Immediately, dark green eyes – almost similar to clovers – connected with hers.

"Lady Elizabeth!" she exclaimed. "W-What are doing here?! It's been so long, it has!"

A tiny grin plastered the lady's gloomy face. "Hello, Mey-Rin," she said softly. "It's nice to see you again." Elizabeth lowered her head. Her delicate smile quickly faded. Mey-Rin observed.

"O-Oh! How rude of me. Please, come in." The maid motioned for the lady to enter.

"Thank you." Elizabeth bowed before walking in.

As Mey-Rin fastened the door shut, the young lady strolled into the center of the room to admire its familiar décor. A large picture occupied the center of the wall atop the long stair case. Two white pillars stood on both sides of the room. The polished marble floor sparkled and gleamed. It was as beautiful as it was so long ago.

"Nothing has changed," said Elizabeth as she stared up at the golden chandelier. "It's nice. You all have done well taking care of the manor. "

"Yes. We wanted to keep everything the same, from the cracks in the walls to the stains on the rail. It's the small things that hold the memories." Mey-Rin walked over to the lady's side. "May I ask why you are here, my lady? You haven't visited in months."

Elizabeth's face sunk to the floor. Her golden bangs covered her eyes. In a timid voice, she spoke, "I came for the ring."

"The ring? Do you mean the master's?" A sympathetic expression crossed the maids face. She had never seen the lady so blue. To brighten her mood, she reached out and grabbed her hand. Elizabeth's head shot up in surprise. "No reason to be so down, my lady. Come. I'll show to the ring, I will."

Elizabeth stared into Mey-Rin's specs, trying so hard to mask her frown. Once she nodded, the maid began to lead her to the Phantomhive's old chamber. They traveled up the erotic stairs and through the decorated hallways, passing multiple paintings and vases filled with diverse flowers. Finally, they reached Ciel's old room doors.

Mey-Rin grabbed hold of the trendy knob and pulled down its latch. She then gently creaked the door open. Without being invited, Elizabeth stepped in to the abandoned chamber, instantly hit with a strong beam of light. Once they adjusted, her eyes immediately began to scan everything from the white tapestry to the large king-sized bed to the small, round table under (or in front) of the window. She traveled deeper into the room, darting her eyes in all directions. Mey-Rin merely stood in the doorway and watched the lady search for her late fiancé's precious item. Soon, in the far end of the room on a dresser, Elizabeth spotted a slight twinkle.

Elizabeth turned to face the bureau. The object flickered again. _There it is,_ she thought as she approached it. _Ciel's ring. _She reached out and pinched the ring in between her thumb and index finger. She rubbed its smooth, sapphire surface and began to weep. Gradually, soft sobs escaped her lips. She slid the over-sized ring on her right thumb.

Mey-Rin noticed the girl's low cry. "Lady Elizabeth?" She stepped away from the door, stood behind the girl, and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "My lady, please don't cry. You'll soil you face, you will."

The girl wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. She sniffed, "I *sniff*. . . I know. But Ciel . . . he's gone for good isn't he? Why?"

"My lady." Mey-Rin switched positions and knelt down by her side.

"Why? Did he _have_ to go? Why did he leave me here all alone, and after everything we shared? After everything we did together . . ."

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention."

Elizabeth ignored her. "Was our dance his last good-bye? No. I can't accept that. Oh, Ciel!" She threw her hands to her face. She vigorously shook her head. "Ciel! Ciel! Ciel . . ." Her voice gradually began to die down as she fell to her knees.

"Oh, my lady." Mey-Rin wrapped her arms around her for comfort. "We miss the master too, we do." She grabbed her shoulders again and turned the girl so they were face to face. "Look at me, madam." She took Elizabeth's hands from her face before wiping her tears away. "Let's go downstairs to see the others. They'll really enjoy seeing you, they will."

Elizabeth sniffed a couple more before nodding. "O-OK."

. . .

Bardroy and Finnian placed all the heavy loads of groceries onto the island. A loud _thump_ sounded throughout the gloomy kitchen. A vulgar "Woo!" ran through Brad's lips. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. "Now to un-bag 'em all."

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Finny with most excitement. He clutched the corners of the brown bags and flipped them upside down, forcing gravity to remove the items from the sack. A few objects bounced and rolled off the island, toppling to the hard, cold floor.

"'Ey! Careful now! You tryn' ta bruise the food?!"

A potato slipped out of the sack and trolled onto the floor. Finny released the bags from his hands before rubbing the back of his head. "Oops. Sorry."

"Gah!" Bard bent down and began to gather the items, along with Finny. "Honestly. What am I goin' ta do with you?"

_Click clack. Clack click. _

In unison, Bardroy and Finnian turned to face the kitchen entrance when they heard echoing footsteps. Abruptly, Mey-Rin and Elizabeth appeared.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Finny screamed. He carelessly dropped all the items he had gathered back onto the cement flooring.

"Damn it, Finny!" Bardroy yelled, but the boy had already shot up and ran to the girls.

Elizabeth jumped back when the rapturous boy lunged in her face. He reached out and cupped her hands in his own. "It's so nice to see you again!" he said.

She cringed. "I-It's nice to see you too, Finnian," she nervously chuckled.

"It's been so long. So, what brings you here?"

"Yeah." Bardroy hauled all the items in his extended arm and slammed them down onto the island with a grunt. "What brings you here all of a sudden?"

Elizabeth quickly snatched her hands away from the over excited boy before hastily shoving them behind her back. "Uh . . . well . . . you see . . . I . . ."

"Oh, boys, how rude," Mey-Rin interrupted. "Can't the lady drop by to say 'Hello?' Honestly."

"I didn't mean it like that. Her visit is just . . . so sudden." Bardroy turned his head, placed a fist on his left hip, and pitched his chin. Under his breath, he added, "S'not like she comes to visit offen anymore anyways."

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Everyone one turned to face the open kitchen doors at the sound of more footsteps. Soon after, a tall old man with a diary in his hand appeared in the doorway behind the two ladies. A slim smile plastered his stashed face.

"'Ey, Tanaka," said Bard. He looked down toward the elder's occupied, gloved hand. "Still writin' in that thing? Nothin' eventful has happened here." Tanaka shrugged and gave a deeper grin.

The old man's eyes moved down toward Elizabeth's pure green ones. She returned the glare. "It's been a while, Lady Elizabeth," he said. The Lady nodded. "I assume you came for the ring."

Her eyes widened. _How did he . . . _ Everyone watched the girl's head lower. A light twinkle sparked in the corner of her eyes. She removed her hands from behind her back and placed one over the other. Bardroy and Finnian glanced at each other with twisted faces before staring back at the teary girl.

"The ring?" Bard asked.

"What ring?" ask Finny.

Mey-Rin responded, "The young master's, silly. She came to collect it so she could have a memory of the late master . . . I mean her fiancé."

The boys' eye brows rose to an arch. Their eyes widened, and their mouths formed giant O shapes. "Ooohhhhh," they said in unison. Heavy sighs soon followed. Everyone's expression sunk.

"I really miss the young master."

Mey-Rin nodded. "We all do, we do."

"Yeah," entered Bard. "It was really hard watchin' 'em walk awa-" Two figures pressed themselves against Bardroy's hips, and two hands quickly slapped themselves onto his mouth. Sloppy words turned into mumbles when he tried to speak.

"Bard! What do you think you're doing," Mey-Rin roughly whispered in his ear.

"Wh . . . re . . . you . . . alkn' . . . bout?" His words were slurred and hard to comprehend. Mey-Rin turned to Finnian for help. He saw the maid and nodded.

Finny leaned closer to Bard's ear and whispered, "Lady Elizabeth doesn't know about the young master's forged death, remember."

"Alr . . . Al . . . ight . . . I go . . . it!" Bardroy vigorously shook his head, forcing the maid's and the gardener's hands to unlatch from this face. "Gah! Bloody hell!" He stepped back and gave them both aggravated glares. They both cringed. "You didn't have ta' gag me. Jeez. I could barely breathe!"

Mey-Rin and Finnian bowed. "We're sorry." They rose and bowed again. "We're sorry."

Bard ruffled his hair. A low sigh escaped him. "It's alright. No need ta' freak out abou' it." He glanced at Lady Elizabeth. Her expression was twisted and muddled. "Ey, Lady Eliza-"

"I don't believe it!"

Tanaka, Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin jumped at the girl's sudden outburst. Their eyebrows rose. Their eyes widened. Elizabeth's eyes, however, where tightly closed, yet tears still broke and sputtered through. Her teeth were gritted. Her fist where clenched tightly. The lower flap of her lip trembled.

"I can't believe it," she continued. "I won't."

Mey-Rin stepped forward with calming hands. "My lady?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No! Even though a part of me _does_ believe it, something tells me it's not true. He's still alive out there, somewhere. It has to be true. It has to be . . ." Her words faded. Rigid sobs leaped forward. She opened her eyes and glanced at the sparkling, blue diamond. "Oh, Ciel." A tear crashed in the center of deep azure. "I'll find you. I will. I know I will."

"My lady." Mey-Rin was standing in front of her now. "If the master was still with us, don't you think he'd-"

"Don't say it!" Elizabeth cried. Everyone jumped once more. "He's not dead! He can't be. I refuse to believe." Without any warning, the girl swung around and darted out the kitchen. Tanka stepped aside and allowed it.

"My lady, wait!" Mey-Rin dashed after her.

The girl's rough footsteps echoed down the hall, fading as they created a greater distance. Tanka turned to stare at the two left behind. Bard was shaking his head. He reached into the front of his apron and extracted a cigarette. Finnian, being the childish character he was, had his hands tightly balled into a fist near his chin. His eyes were overfilled with tears and ready to burst.

Tanaka merely observed before giving a light smile. Then, he walked out of the kitchen as well to follow the two girls.

Bardroy ruffled the side of his sandy hair. "Jeez," he said. "What a mess."

"Oh," Finny entered with a sniff. "Poor Lady Elizabeth." He covered his eyes with the back of his fists and let out a giant howl. "BWWAAAAHHHHH!" Bardroy simply shook his head.

"Come on now, Finny," he said. "You shouldn't be cryin' like this. Man up would ya'?" The boy continued to whale. "Honestly. What would Sebastian say if he were still here?"

Bardroy simply scratched at his head, waiting for the boy's cries to die down. They didn't, but the more Finny cried, the more it began to fade in the chief's ears. And the more it faded, the louder a distant sound roared.

Bard tried to perk up his ears. Nonetheless, the gardener's whale disabled him to hear anything but his dramatic screams. The more he tried to listen, the louder Finnian's cries rang throughout the room.

"Finny," he started. "Quiet for a sec." The boy continued to screech. "Finny." He still continued. "FINNY!" Finnian snatch his hands from his eyes and locked his lips. A frightened demeanor plastered his wet face. Bard put a finger to his own lips. "Shhhhh."

The two stood in the kitchen in silence, listening to nothingness. They waited and waited and waited and . . . _Negh! _The two gave each other bewildered glance. They listened again. _Negh . . . . Crackle crackle crackle._

"Is that a horse," asked Bard.

"And a carriage," Finny added.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was darting down the hall with Mey-Rin not far behind.

"Lady Elizabeth," the maid called out. "Please wait!"

The girl continued to sprint with her dress hiked up. "No! I'm going to find him. I will find Ciel!" She turned a corner, nearly slipping on the marble floor. Luckily, after knocking over a vase, she regained her balance. Mey-Rin, on the other hand, tripped right over the décor. Her face mercilessly slapped onto the floor.

Mey-Rin sluggishly rose onto her hands and knees. She threw her hand to her nose. "Owww," she groaned. "That hurt, it did. I think I broke my glasses." When she looked up through her cracked lenses, Elizabeth darted around a corner. The maid outstretched her hand. "Wait, My Lady!"

But she didn't wait. She didn't stop to glance over her shoulder to see if the maid was hurt. No; instead, she skidded into the main hall of the mansion. Then, she slid straight onto the marble flooring before dashing for the front door. Not long after reaching it did she fling her gloved hands onto the knob. She yanked the latches down and threw the doors open. As soon as the sunlight beamed brightly on her face, she rushed out into the fresh air.

Just as she was about to take that first step down the stairs, she stopped, mid-step; one foot on the steps, the other ready to go down another. Her eyes bulged out. Tears swelled inside them and helplessly dripped. Her lips quivered, trying desperately to say the name . . .


End file.
